


Build Yourself A Home

by mistyegg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: i'm tired and this is experimental thankstitle from the pantaloon by twenty one pilots





	Build Yourself A Home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired and this is experimental thanks
> 
> title from the pantaloon by twenty one pilots

There's nothing to say, at first.

Sitting here is enough for them - just the company of McCree has Jack both preparing for the worst and relaxing his shoulders. It'd been too long since he'd seen the men he'd trusted the most; those who had his back up until the days where Blackwatch crumbled under their noses. McCree seemed to relax too; arms spread and stance wide. Truly American.

"Remember that day," McCree mused calmly, cigar hanging from his lips almost tiredly. "You caught me sneaking out like a son of a bitch, and we talked."

"How could I forget?" Jack hummed, taking a sip of his musty drink without much of a fuss. "Not too many nights where I didn't kick you back inside."

McCree chuckled, leaning over to put his cigar out, sturring a sense of worry in Jack when he saw how it wasn't close to it's end. That same feeling seemed to sink in more when he removed his hat. "McCree?"

"C'mon, boss, lemme be sentimental here," McCree tarnished, sitting back. "I remember telling you, 'bout those dreams I was having. The good ones and the bad ones."

Jack didn't say anything; finding himself looking at his lap. "Was wishing I had what you and Gabe had, y'know. After you hauled my ass from Deadlock, never really thought I could have a family again. Parents shut me out - wouldn't have me back. Can't really blame them.

"Then Blackwatch went down, and..." McCree looked at Jack, catching his eye through the visor, even if he couldn't really tell himself. "I lost what little I had again. It wasn't the same after Recall - you, Ana, Gabe... felt hopeless. Nearly cried when I saw Genji again- Damn, don't tell 'im I said that."

Jack couldn't help the snort that passed him, catching McCree's triumphant grin. It sobered again, into the soft lull the conversation was in. "...I remember telling ya; how I wanted someone to look how, how you looked at him. Never thought I'd found them, y'know. Can you believe it's the same man I once wanted to kill over Genji?"

"Shimada?"

"Quite the looker, lemme tell ya," McCree mused, elbowing him lightly. "Genji brought him in after the Recall, told me to play nice."

"Surprised you did," Jack grunted.

"Genji forgives him; so do I."

The conversation seemingly dropped off, into the content silence they'd faced before. Jack's drink was empty on the table and the scarce amount of candles were beginning to snuff. There was a hand on his shoulder. "Y'kay, boss?"

"I'm good, Jesse," Jack sighed, looking at the outlaw finally and offering a smile full of too many secrets. "I'm good now."


End file.
